Forbidden Love
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: This is for the contest by KadiToka-Chii. It is about Mira x Gus. Enjoy.


Mira sat on her bed. She had just encoutered the Vexos again. She was getting pretty annoyed by them. They'd been showing up every day now. _But at least I get to see Gus. But I could never tell him or anyone my feelings._

"Mira! Lync and Gus are coming towards us." Ace said. He was outside her door. Mira sighed and got up. She stepped outside and saw Gus and Lync waiting for a brawl.

"What do you want now?" Mira asked.

"What do you think we want?" Gus asked.

"Whatever. Lets just brawl!" Lync said.

"Gauntlet! Power strike!" Ace, Mira, Gus, and Lync all shouted. Time stopped around them and then the field closed and the resistance members were on their knees.

"Hmph, you all lost! You are such losers." Lync said. He was sounding pretty annoying.

"Shut up Lync. Lets just take the prisoners to Vestpalace." Gus said impatiently. Gus grabbed Mira and Lync took Ace. They transported back to Vestpalace.

"It seems you've brought back prisoners for once. I take it you were successful this time?" Spectra said when he saw them.

"Yes Master Spectra. Mira and Ace of the Resistance are now our prisoners." Gus said. He was well aware of his feelings for Mira by now and really the only reason he suggested always just sending Vexos to the Resistance was to see her. But he knew it could never work out. But he couldn't push his feeligs away. Spectra nodded.

"Can we just take these preisoners top the cells and be done with it?!" Lync asked.

"Yes, right away. We should go and cpture the rest of the Resistance while they are weak." Spectra said. "Send out Mylene and Shadow Progue to go and capture the rest." Lync nodded then ran off.

"Shall I bring the prisoners to teh cells now Master Spectr?" Gus asked.

"Yes. And see to it that they don't escape." Spectra said. Gus nodded and brought the Resistance members to cells and locked the doors.

"What are you plannig to do with us?" Ace demanded.

"Nothing. Except get you out of our way." Gus said. Ace continued to glare at Gus but he noticed Mira was delibratley avoiding his gaze.

"Well then just leave. I hate all of you Vexos." Ace said hotly.

"Fine, but don't think you're going to be unguarded." Gus said.

"Well then who's guarding us? You?" Ace replied.

"No, but I feel bad for whoever has to put up with your endless protests." Gus replied.

"Just be quiet Ace. It isn't helping." Mira said. Gus looked at her. Mira quickly turned away and looked at the ground again.

"But Mira-" Ace said.

"I said be quiet Ace." Mira said again.

"Fine." Ace said.

"Well it seems you are all now ay home here. Gus, get some guards to guard them and I'll watch them while you do." Spectra said behind Gus.

"Y-yes Master Spectra." Gus said. He hurried out of the room.

"Volt! Lync! Guard the prisoners." Gus said.

"Fine. Lets go Lync." Volt said.

"But why do we have to guard them?! Why can't you?" Lync complained.

"Because you'll torture them with your annoying voice." Gus replied.

"You little....." Lync started.

"Not now. Let's just go and get it over with." Volt said. Then he shoved Lync toward the cells. Gus sighed and went to his room.

"Are you okay Gus?" a voice said.

"Yeah, I'm fine Vulcan." Gus said.

"You are thinking of that Resistance girl." Vulcan said.

"What? No! I mean, well yes but......" Gus stampered.

"It is okay. But if yopu care about her, then you'll have to free her." Vulcan said.

"I do?" Gus asked.

"Yes. But I'd do so now. It is the middle of the night and you could free her esily." Vulcan replied.

"Okay then, I'll do it." Gus said. He got up and walked toward the cells. He saw Lync and Volt standing in front of the cell.

"I am taking over for the night. You'll both fall asleep." Gus said.

"Fine by me." Volt said. then he yawned and walked away.

"I guess I can give you the job." Lync said as he yawned too. Then her walked out of the room. `Gus went to the cell door and took the keys.

"What are you doing?!" Ace demanded. Gus stayed silent and then took the keys to the cell door. He opened the cell door and motioned them to get out. Ace walked out cautiously then exited the room.

"Go." Gus told Mira. She walked out of the room. Gus followed them to the entrance of Vestpalace.

"Here you go." Gus said. Ace hurried out of the palace. But Mira stayed where she was.

"What's wrong?" Gus asked.

"Gus, I, have something to say.." Mira said.

"What?" he asked.

"I- I love you." Mira said finally.

"You, you do?" Gus asked.

"Yes." Mira said.

"I love you too Mira." Gus said. Mira smiled. Ace then shouted,

"Mira! Let's go!"

"You'd better go Mira." Gus said.

"But-" Mira said. "I guess I do."

"Bye Mira." Gus said.

"Bye Gus." Mira said. Then, Mira hugged Gus. She smiled then ran toward Ace. And Gus stood there and watched the girl he loved disappear.

_I'll love you forever Mira............._


End file.
